Chapter 6
An Invitation to Chaos; Part 1 is the 6th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Kimberley holds a conversation with Magnus, only to discover some frightening truth about him. Meanwhile, Felix Kingsfort explains the conditions of the trade to Raishin Akabane. Coincidentally, they are informed that Cannibal Candy has attacked again, and proceed to the latest crime scene. The latest crime scene spread fear amongst students, even top ranking ones like Charlotte Belew. Before everyone leaves the crime scene, Felix's assistant, Risette Norden pulls Raishin aside to warn him about Charlotte. Summary With his family house in flames, a young Raishin Akabane runs frantically and screams for Nadeshiko. Hearing a voice calling out for him from another room, he runs to it, only to see Magnus inside. Raishin then sees something shocking. The flashback ends. One day, Kimberley asks Magnus how he feels about Raishin, commenting that she found the latter interesting for asking how to join the Walpurgis Night despite his poor results. However, Magnus replies that if surprises occur, it will be expected of him. Changing the topic, Kimberley asks about the content of the small bottle Magnus is holding. He answers that it is probably someone's ashes, and says that Raishin most probably gave it to him to represent his hunger for vengeance for murdered family members, as per Asian tradition. Kimberley keeps quiet upon hearing the explanation, while Magnus proceeds to leave. Before he goes, however, Kimberley confronts him on a rumor that his Automatons are "banned dolls", and are said to have superior magical affinities, thus being a serious violation of the Magician's Code of Ethics.As she presses on for more truth to the matter, he cryptically states that in the Walpurgis Night's rules, nothing prohibits the use of banned dolls. Kimberley takes it as his answer, and remarks he is a terrifying young man, capable of creating banned dolls, and warns things may turn ugly as a result of this revelation. Relentless, she ponders who Magnus used to create the banned dolls. Meanwhile, Felix Kingsfort continues to discuss with Raishin and Yaya. Felix reveals that the executives of the party would offer an entry pass, based on the recommendations of the Discipline Committee. However, in return, Raishin has to defeat a certain puppeteer: Cannibal Candy. Raishin immediately recalls what Charlotte Belew said at lunch, and asks why the interest in defeating "him". Explaining the number of missing people has risen drastically, and that twelve Automatons have been devoured in the current school year, Felix says investigations are still going on, but there are no reliable leads to pursue. The school only knows that Cannibal Candy is the only one who loves eating Automatons. As such, it is evidently a threat to the school, and if Raishin defeats it, he will prove his worth to join the party. As Raishin considers the proposal, while noting he must remain low profile on this matter, an anxious Risette Norden, Assistant Supervisor in the Discipline Committee, runs into the room. Apologizing for her intrusion, she alerts Felix that Cannibal Candy has attacked, and a devoured Automaton has been found. Sighing, Felix asks Raishin to join them as they investigate the remains. At the latest crime scene, Felix notices that Charlotte and Sigmund are there too, to which the girl replies that she is concerned for her own safety, since Cannibal Candy seems to target indiscriminately. Observing Charlotte, Raishin asks if she is in love with Felix. Immediately, she reacts dramatically and demands him to treat her feelings and thoughts with more sensitivity. However, they are interrupted when Felix calls for Raishin's attention. Immediately, Raishin, Yaya, and Charlotte are shocked to see the gruesome remains of the Automaton. Noticing that the Automaton's magic circuit is missing, Raishin questions this, to which Felix claims is Cannibal Candy's trademark of aiming for the heart. As the magic circuit is essentially the part that gives an Automaton life, an Automaton is dead beyond hopes of repairs or reconstruction when the magic circuit disappears. Yaya comments that the scar left behind looks like the perpetrator licked away as though the Automaton's body was candy, leading Raishin to understand why the perpetrator is called "Cannibal Candy". While the identity of the Automaton and whereabouts of its user are still unknown, Felix believes it is the Automaton who attacked them with the iron ball earlier. Raishin attempts to ask Charlotte about her opinions, but she is fearful and leaves the scene, after Sigmund bites him. Seeing Charlotte's emotional outburst, Raishin admits he cannot cope with his own emotions, while Felix asks for his help. Raishin replies he would consider the trade, and Felix leaves too, claiming he is busy. Before Raishin and Yaya leaves, Risette stops him for a private matter. Sensing the seriousness of Risette's request, Raishin tells Yaya to return to the dorm first. With Yaya gone, Risette says to Raishin that there is something about Charlotte that she must warn him about. Characters in Order of Appearance #Magnus #Kimberley #Felix Kingsfort #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Risette Norden #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund Navigaion Category:Chapters